


Retribution

by wandererandmore



Category: One Direction (Band), She - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Rich Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererandmore/pseuds/wandererandmore
Summary: When Sienna Castillo begins her first semester of college, she aims to leave behind her past and start anew. In the face of a new path, she runs into the infamous campus' playboy, Harry Styles. Despite her efforts to steer clear of him, both of their lives become mingled in more ways than one.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Chapter 1

**Before**

_"Sienna," Abigail calls my name. "Did you hear me?"_

_I drop the pencil in my hand, looking upwards to meet my friend's face through the computer screen. Abigail looks expectant, but I'm afraid to answer because I know her expression of disappointment too well. It was the face she gave me with every invitation I declined, as I opted instead to focus on my studies and college applications. It was not that I did not want to spend time with her, or other friends--even my boyfriend, Daniel--this summer. If anything, it would be a break from the constant stream of application forms and the stresses that centered the uncertainty of college acceptances. However, coming from a low-income home, I was without the similar privileges of those around me--Abigail and my boyfriend included, and in turn, had to recognize my priorities first. I needed those scholarships and grants; without them, I had no future outside this place._

_Also, if I was being honest, I did not want to see Daniel. Though we had been dating since the mid-Sophomore year of High School, I noticed a change in his demeanor these couple months that made me uneasy. He began to assume that my sudden absence this summer was because I was entertaining other boys instead of him. Though that was the farthest from the truth, I felt inclined to assure him of my loyalty. This was done through the use of my body. When he uttered displeasure at the hours I spent studying instead of going out with him, I let him fondle me beneath my shirt. When he insinuated that I was "slutting" it up with the teacher who helped with my college application waivers, I let him touch me beneath my underwear. When he complained about how I dressed for attention, I put him in my mouth. It was all an act to appease him, and despite his best efforts, I never let it get beyond this. Much to his disapproval, I was still a virgin. As it came out, I was a shitty girlfriend. Maybe I deserved his mistreatment._

_"Yeah, there's a party at Riley's place, right?" It came out a question but I was fully aware of her proposal. Riley was Daniel's best friend. Hanging around him was mostly filled with uncomfortable silences broken with his attempts at flirting, which Daniel disregarded as banter. However, from the way he stared at me, the humor was lost on me. I also don't know how I forgot about Riley's party, given he throws a big bash every summer the week before the semester begins. Every time I hung out with Daniel this summer, it was all he raved about. Given how busy I've been preparing for school, it's reasonable that it slipped my mind. There were more important things happening in my life right now instead of attending Riley's party. Besides, any party with Daniel in company ended in conflict, because I was apparently staring at other guys. Because I was a whore. Like I said, there were more important things._

_"Daniel said you were coming," Abigail stated, as she applied the gloss over her lips._

_I frowned slightly. Did he? He mentioned the party often, but I was unaware of my attendance being promised. It made me uncomfortable that he spoke for me, especially given the stress I was under. However, what Daniel says usually goes. "I am. Sorry--I probably just forgot it was tonight."_

_Abigail's mood picked up at the confirmation and she started rambling about the night, how she would finally hook up with her long-time crush, Andrew. I offered non-committed responses to her rambles, staring down at the paper on my desk. All I needed was an acceptance letter, financial aid, and I would be free. Free from this disingenuous friendship, as Abigail had been Daniel's friend before mine. Free from Daniel and the toxicity in our relationship._

_Abigail popped her glossy lips together. "Be ready in an hour--maybe wear that dress we got the last time we went to the mall or something. I'm picking you up, okay?"_

_"I'll see you." I smiled._

_The call ended and I was left with my computer's screen. I stared at the screen until it went black, then stood and pulled out the very dress she mentioned, leveling it with my eyes._

_With how the night turned out, I wish I had stayed home._

**Present**

"Are you nervous?" My mother asks tentatively as I put on my seatbelt.

I turn to meet her worried glance and offer a small smile. It was a question I have become familiarized with throughout these recent months, even more frequently the last few weeks as my first semester of college approached. After receiving both an acceptance letter and a full-tuition scholarship, a wide set of preparation commenced in my home. Because the scholarship didn't include living accommodations, with a part-time job and the aid of my mom, I was able to find an affordable apartment space with two roommates—Florence and Niall— near the campus. Which led to the current situation, with the final boxes of my belongings in the backseat and my mother's anxious face in front of me.

"No, Amá," the lie comes easily.

I was nervous. It was a daunting experience to be alone in the world. For the past year and a half, I had wanted nothing more than to escape this place and to leave behind everything that happened. Nothing was simple. Somehow, in this position now, I realized I would not shake what happened, but carry it wherever I went. Not only did I have to navigate through the college experiences as a first-generation student, but I also had to carry the weight of the past. I would press it to the farthest part of my mind and leave it there for now.

My mother is not convinced, "It's okay to be nervous, Sienna."

I smile again. "I know." A shuddered breath escapes as I glance out the window. "I'm more excited, really. It's a fresh start." That was not a lie. God knows I needed it, regardless of the weight it left. I needed a distraction. "I want to make you proud."

She smiles at my optimism, but then her expression turns serious and I know what is coming. I brace myself. "You had a tough time after—"

"I'll be okay."

"You will." She agrees but continues, "Just know that I'm here for you. Always, Mija." I grab her hand and squeeze it. "I need you to promise that you won't drink."

I stopped drinking after that night but I nodded. "I promise."

The next moments are reminders to call home every once in a while and to be safe. She repeated various times that she was proud of me. I willed myself not to cry, but a few tears managed to escape despite my efforts. She squeezes my hand once, twice before I settle in the seat and drive away from the house I grew up in.

—

The streets were bustling with energy, as the campus filled with the high energy of a new semester and the addition of students. It was different from when I brought my furniture to the apartment, as the community had been more vacant, and now the area was busy and lively with students and their families, and the welcoming staff members. While it was exciting, it was slightly overwhelming. It was during my drive to the apartment, and my enthrallment with the campus life, that I failed to notice the naked torso that suddenly appeared before me.

I jammed my foot down onto the brake pedal, the tires screeching with pressure. My heart thumped erratically in my chest at the almost-collision. It was not even the first day yet, and I nearly hit someone with my car. Had it not been for the adrenaline, I would have panicked being in this position. _Again_.

At the head of the car stood a boy with dark hair. If I hadn't noticed his naked torso first, it would have been his tattoos. Particularly, a butterfly on his belly. One half of his body carried most of the tattoos—mostly his arm, which had a random assortment of ink designs. His other hand held his shirt, and the button of his pants was undone. A cross necklace swinging on his neck. And his lips—

"Watch where the fuck you're going!"

I blinked. _Excuse me?_

I was about to muster a reply to the asshole, but he turned his head quickly and I followed.

Ah, so _that's_ why he was running.

Another man was sprinting across the campus and his eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the tattooed stranger in front of me, trailing behind him was a girl buttoning her loose blouse. It made sense now. _Tattoos_ fucked someone he shouldn't have.

I couldn't hear his voice but I saw him mouth the word " _fuck_ " before he smirked at me, threw his middle finger up, and ran.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

I was still in disbelief at the scene that just occurred. Who even runs into the street like that? I glimpsed briefly as the boy had run away and as he disappeared amid people and buildings. The man who had been chasing him stopped at the sidewalk, punching the air and not daring to run into the open road, unlike Tattoos.

Having seen enough of this chaos, I continued the drive to the apartment. After I parked, I grabbed the remainder of my belongings and trudged to the door, pulling out the key to the door, but before I managed to unlock it, the lock clicked and Florence appeared before me, baring the biggest smile.

"You're here!" She grabbed my box from my hands and kicked the door open with her the back of her foot, allowing me to step inside. I smiled at her kindness and mumbled thanks. She placed the box at the counter and hugged me. At the interview for the roommate application, she had appeared enthusiastic and it was endearing that she maintained that aura of positivity. It was welcoming.

I wished to be more like her.

"So, how was the drive?" She asked as she grabbed two glass cups from the kitchen cupboard. I took a seat on the sofa.

"It was..." I paused. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" She repeated after me. She held the cups between her fingers and asked if I wanted some wine. I shake my head and she fills my glass with water, handing it to me after.

I took a sip. "Some maniac ran into the road and I nearly hit him with my car."

She laughed and teased, "What the fuck, Sienna? Am I about to room with a criminal? Niall and I didn't see you list 'hit-and-run enthusiast' in your application!"

"Oh, I wish I _had_ hit him," I rolled my eyes. "The asshole flipped me off when he was the lunatic running into an active street."

"Do you know why he was running?" She took a seat on the chair across from me.

"He fucked someone's girlfriend, I think." Another sip. "Pretty sure they were caught by the boyfriend and the chase began."

"Men are gross." She scrunches her nose. "It's why I prefer women."

We clink glasses.

We continued casual conversation and it made me realize how much I missed friendship. A real friendship. Of course, it was the first time Florence and I truly got to know one another apart from the roommate interview, but it was refreshing to have a genuine conversation and to share a laugh. I knew just from this last hour, that we would be good friends.

Suddenly, a loud blast of music comes from outside, and Florence groans, raising her body from the chair. "Niall bought a portable speaker and has gotten into the habit of carrying it with him everywhere."

Niall entered the apartment as she explained and grinned at us. "You should be grateful. My music taste is _divine_."

Florence snorted," The only thing divine will be when I shove my foot up your ass and toss that speaker out the window."

Niall took a seat beside me, setting the speaker down on the table. Some Kanye West song playing. "As long as you provide some lube, I'm sure the first part won't be so bad."

Florence returned to the chair, rolling her eyes. "Harry is such a bad influence on you." It doesn't come out serious, rather in a tone of amusement.

Harry? It was probably a mutual friend of theirs.

He ignores her, turns down the speaker volume, and turns to me. "Hey, Roomie."

"Niall," I greeted. "Nice speaker."

"See, Florence!" He shouted. "Sienna doesn't mind. She appreciates quality tech."

Florence gives him a bored expression but he isn't fazed. Instead, he adds, "I almost forgot--Harry's coming later tonight. We're all going to Zayn's get together."

She nods in agreement, finishing the wine in her glass. "Sienna, do you want to come? Please say you'll come? You can't leave me alone with Niall and his speaker."

Classes didn't start until the upcoming week so I shrugged. "I'm down. I couldn't leave you to suffer like that."

Niall raises both his hands and directs a middle finger to each of us. "You guys are so mean to me."

Florence and I laughed together. We then spoke a bit more as a trio before I excused myself to put away my belongings and settle into my new room. After hearing endless horror stories about roommates, it was a major relief to know that these two were a decent pair. I felt that I had gained new friendships with them both, and it was comforting. Even just seeing their dynamic made me understand how deprived of companionship I was. For the past year and a half, all I had were the four walls of my childhood bedroom and the worried presence of my mother.

I stared at the four new walls in front of me and for once, I felt hopeful.

\--

I spent the next couple of hours setting up decorations, trying to fill the blank walls, and failing miserably. It felt so empty in my room, with just the furniture and minimal decor, but that was attributed to how much I changed. All the posters and photos that once stacked the walls were gone; all remnants of who I was... gone. I spent a lot of time mourning over who I used to be, and sitting here now, I decided to stop missing her and instead embrace who I was becoming. So, I gave up on the wall decor and began stacking books on my desk.

I looked at the clock, reading that it was 8 pm. Florence and Niall explained that they would be leaving at around ten or eleven, to be ready by then. I had not yet gone through the boxes and bags with my wardrobe, so I rummaged around until I found something decent. Florence and Niall had not expressed if there was a theme or a dress code, so I went with the simple black dress.

The hem of the black slip dress I wore sat midthigh, the silk material feeling pleasant against my bare skin. The back dipped a bit, revealing the flesh of my back, so I chose to pair it with a black leather coat. Simple black heels at my feet. Simple makeup with mauve lips and tinted cheeks. Simple hair brushed, a clip holding it up.

Enough to be presentable but not enough to garner attention. Leaving the room, I was relieved to find Florence in the bathroom sink getting ready as Niall showered, seeing as she wore a white skirt and sequined top, knee-high boots on. I was worried it would be a more casual event and I would have been overdressed, or worse, had it been something bigger and I underdressed.

Niall popped his head out from behind the shower curtain, his blond hair wet and bubbled with soap. He let out a low whistle, "We're all _so_ getting fucked tonight."

Florence threw the bottle of hand soap at him and he ducked behind the curtain, swearing. Before I could laugh at the scene, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Would you be a dear and get that, Sienna?" Florence asked as she applied mascara to her lower lashes. I hum in agreement.

I walked out of the bathroom, smiling to myself in amusement at the moment that just passed. The click of my heels continued as I walked down the hall, unlocking the door. I opened it and my smile dropped.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

The tattooed boy from earlier today stood in front of me, a cigarette on the side of his mouth. His eyes--green eyes--narrowed at my presence. His hand lifted to reach for the cigarette, and I noticed that apart from the cross necklace he wore, he also had the same figure tattooed onto his hand, along with layered rings and painted black nails. He took a long pull from the cigarette, then released it into my face.

I coughed and he leered.

I was stunned into silence, not expecting to be met with the asshole. The asshole who ran in front of my car, who got angry at me for nearly hitting him, and who flipped me off. I was not under the impression I would be seeing him again, let alone tonight. Here he stood, a cocky smile in place.

His smile stopped as he examined me for a second before he said, "I know you from somewhere." His voice was a deep, low rumble. Had I not been disgusted by his mere presence, I would have probably found his voice to be comforting. Instead, his tone was questioning, perhaps even confused.

"Unfortunately, yes. You're the dick who I nearly hit today with my car because you don't follow pedestrian rules."

"No--that's not where-- _wait_ " He paused before his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the sudden recognition. "That was _you_?"

I ignored him, "Why are you here?"

He ignored my question, continuing, "Do you realize you could have _killed_ me?"

"I'm debating doing so now."

He scoffed. Before he could retaliate, Niall came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw Tattoos, he whooped and came to where we stood at the door.

"Sienna, this is Harry."

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> so im trying this out! let me know if i can make any corrections. enjoy :)


End file.
